


Helpless Magic

by Shermanshire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Magic-Users, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Prince Katsuki Yuuri, Romance, Slow Build, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shermanshire/pseuds/Shermanshire
Summary: When Yuuri was young, he could never dream of using magic. He could never dream of being happy, or living up to his title as a prince. Yuuri couldn't even rely on himself because of the little self-confidence that he had. Yuuri believed he would be this way forever, and he wasn't opposed to, until he met Viktor. Viktor showed him happiness, and laughter, a world of bright colors with magic that Yuuri thought was nothing but a fantasy. However, VIktor also taught Yuuri something else, and that was how to fall in love.(Basically the AU where Viktor becomes Yuuri's magic tutor, and Yuuri begins to fall helplessly in love because he's a little adorable dork. It's also the AU where Viktor loves him back and they become engaged ;) ))





	1. Chapter 1

 It was on nights like this where Yuuri, no matter the age, looked back on himself, regretting his anxieties and fears. However, more importantly, his overall lack in magics. It was hard to believe, rather, unheard of, for a prince of royal blood to have little to no magic aptitude. At a young age, Yuuri paid little mind to the gossip and glares directed towards him, someone unworthy of his title due to his lacking in magics.

 It wasn’t till he got older that he realized the looks he received, or the gossip centered around him, the laughing stalk of a prince, was alive. For all the kindness, his families’ kingdom held, there was little tolerance for Yuuri’s faults. When he turned 14, Yuuri found that his peoples’ tolerance hadn’t changed into anything positive, causing him a never-ending train of anxieties.

 It wasn’t to say that Yuuri never tried to train, forcing himself to learn magics. Yet, all his efforts were futile. He attempted fire magic, similar to his sister’s, however he could barely flicker a flame against his fingertips without becoming dizzy. Yuuri then studied life magic, like his mother had, but any plant he touched stayed unaffected, never growing a centimeter to his wishes.

 Finally, Yuuri tried water magics like his father, and although his little magics seemed to strengthen in the water’s field, it was still below average. At the most that Yuuri could do, was weave a small stream of water between his fingers, which seemed like a milestone for him. However, only being able to weave water between his fingers for 4 years, no advancements in the field whatsoever, had his confidence and determination low.

 And as he stared at the moon above him, listening to the bustling life of people below him, his confidence only lessened, contrary to his rising worries and sorrow. For the all the anxieties Yuuri had due to the gossip centered around him, he felt being at parties, like the one below him, would kill him. The fear of being judged always loomed over him, but this party was far worse.

 Every year, just a month before his birthday, his kingdom held a gathering, for both aristocrats and commoners, whom hoped to see and present magics far greater than anyone could witness on an average day. The bursting of lights, auras that loomed throughout the air, and even water flying into shapes was nowhere near the grandness of the party, but Yuuri felt no place to be amongst it.

 For all the love, he had towards magic, he could never stand to watch such stunts, pulled off by those with far greater, extraordinary magics than him. It may seem childish, put Yuuri couldn’t stand the grim reminder he felt when watching them. Yuuri least not forget to mention the even bigger issue of being at the party, he could barely do a stunt himself. Kids half his age could levitate on their own, or even freeze small ponds over with ease, while Yuuri could barely hold a flame in his hand without falling on his face. He had no place at that gathering, and most of the people attending didn’t think any less.

 There were, of course, those that didn’t mind his faults, people that saw him as an equal and treated him fairly, but the amount dwindled. It seemed magic was the overall key to status and without it, Yuuri seemed weak, which was why he was often pitied by much kinder souls. It was only thanks to his family and few friends that Yuuri felt like half the boy he was. They said he was kind, and smart, and he half believed so, but the insults that he was pelted with by others clouded the kind statements.

 It was because of this that Yuuri now stood alone, at night, staring at the moon suspended above him with teary eyes. With an agitated groan, Yuuri began slipping a small stream of water between his fingers, a way to relieve some stress that bubbled within him. In a low breath, Yuuri counted on each finger as he controlled the water, shaping it to enclose his ring finger, then his pinkie, and so on.

 He couldn’t pin point why the water seemed so calming, but maybe it was the nice slushing noise it made, or the coldness that webbed itself between his fingers, settling against the soft skin. It felt nice, and with only silence following the tiny splashes, Yuuri could calm himself. Thankfully, after a while of the soothing action, Yuuri droned out the sound of laughter from below him, in trade for the soft breeze working its way through the meadows stretching below his balcony.

 At night, the meadow glowed with the small fireflies flittering about as they gave off a small hue of yellow, iridescent, light. The flowers shined and glimmered as they swayed along with the gentle breeze, carrying itself without a trace of sound. Doting the meadow, and painting farther behind it, were large plush green trees, that swayed along with the breeze.

 Leaves glided, fireflies flew, the forest lied silent, and the moon glowed along with the starry sky. It was like a perfect picture, one that held a somber image. It felt nice, and Yuuri would take the quiet scenery over standing about a bustling party any day. Yuuri whole-heartedly enjoyed moments like these, and he found that it was easier to forget his anxieties because of it. Now, he no longer looked back on himself with regret, rather he stood and enjoyed the silence, in silence, with not a single word dancing through his head.

 As he did so, the water streaming through his fingers slowly became colder, and much harder to weave between his fingers. Grimacing at the disruption of his calm, Yuuri sent a glance to his fingers, his brow puckered. At first glance, Yuuri saw what he would expect, a clear stream of water. He shrugged, continuing the action till, when glancing again, his heart sank, eyes wide with shock.

 The water was cold, nearly frozen to his fingers. He let out a small gasp, looking around with frantic eyes, searching for an explanation to the anomaly. With a slight shiver, Yuuri gulped, placing his gaze back to his hand. However, with one last look, Yuuri yelped, jumping back to land on his bum after having flailed his limbs like a mad man.

 His eyes were wide, confusion swimming in his cinnamon orbs as he stared at his hand. Solid, absolutely, positively, solid, and very heavy. The water had become frozen solid to his fingers, with no hope at moving them. He felt cold, and his fingers were slightly numb from both the loss in circulation and ice’s cooling touch. Yuuri also had to wonder how the small stream of water he once held could be so damn heavy. It was aggravating, but also scary.

 Becoming annoyed at the discomfort steaming from his now frozen hand, Yuuri decided to move his attention to breaking the ice away, rather than figuring out how it could have appeared. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Yuuri knew it was likely magic that had done this, but the owner of that magic was something he neglected to put much thought into.

 Waving his arm around with the best of his ability, Yuuri smashed the ice and banged it against his balcony’s floor, however it proved no help. Groaning, Yuuri flung his hand to the hand rail that surrounded him, but even that did nothing to the ice, however, it did do something to Yuuri. At the collision of his hand to the rail, Yuuri found himself being knocked backwards, an angry growl escaping his lips as he fell to the ground.

 Yuuri let out a long sigh, agitation slowly moving to despair as he looked to his hand again. Yuuri seriously did not want to go ask for help, he didn’t need to feel any weaker than he already knew he was. Leaning his head back, Yuuri finally gave up, relaxing to look at the moon. He wasn’t sure how his hand would fair with the tightness and cold, but he could at least allow the ice to thaw.

 Looking up to the moon, Yuuri huffed, confused onto how this could happen. As worry began to web its way into Yuuri’s mind, the soft sound of laughter began to ring in his ears. Alert, Yuuri jolted up, his eyes searching for the laughter’s source. With a furrowed brow, Yuuri could hear the laughter growing louder, and much more amused as it grew closer. Now worried, Yuuri took a step back, only to yelp when a figure jumped, perching itself on his balcony.

 With a loud yelp, Yuuri tumbled backwards, his back hitting the glass door behind him as he frantically searched for the doorknob with his quivering hand, the laughter never seeming to end. In Yuuri’s frantic search for the knob (which seemed way to fucking hard to find at the moment) Yuuri could make out a slight picture of the figure as it drew closer.

 Suddenly, Yuuri stopped, the figure, or rather, the boy’s face coming to light. Yuuri was speechless, his breath being stolen as he gazed at likely the most handsome man he’d ever seen before him.

 His face was perfect, almost like porcelain as it gave off a red hue from his lite blush. The boy’s lips were curled into a beautiful smile, one that showed just as much amusement as his appealing laughter. Against his cheeks were a few strands of his silky platinum hair that fell just below his shoulders blades. Finally, after having his eyes shut from laughing so hard, the boy’s eyes opened and Yuuri could feel his heart leap.

 Such a beautiful azure blue, the boy’s eyes were vibrant and icy, yet filled with life. Yuuri couldn’t believe how entrancing the boy’s eyes were, which seemed to glow in the night. Speechless, Yuuri leaned against the glass doors of his balcony, jaw dropped and eyes wide.

 Letting out a huff, the boy sucked in a long breath, his laughter beginning to subside after a few stray giggles left his lips. “Sorry, I was just messing around, but your reaction was priceless,” Said the boy, a large grin tugging at his lips.

 Yuuri swallowed, pursing his lips as he searched for a reply. However, his words failed him, and Yuuri could only utter out a breathless, “what?” as a retort. In return, the platinum beauty cocked his head to the side, an apologetic smile forming.

 “I guess I surprised you that bad, huh?” Said the boy, who was now kneeling down before Yuuri. “Here I’ll get rid of this,” He stated.

 And in a flash, that boy’s hand sprung a blue tinted mist that mixed and wrapped itself around Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri watch in awe as the ice squirmed and contorted itself back into water, and slowly drained away in the tinted mist. Finally, with a tight grip, the boy clenched his fist, causing the water to completely disappear.

 Yuuri couldn’t help but stare at his hand, then to the boy’s. Yuuri at least had some feeling back in his hand, but he didn’t care. Just like the boy’s beauty his magic was even better, and much stronger which captivated Yuuri to no end. Leaning forward, Yuuri sent the boy a small smile as he whispered, “That was amazing.”

 Chuckling, the boy sat down, crossing his legs so that he could get comfy. “Thank you, sorry about earlier, I was just so bored from the party,” Said the boy, ushering back towards the way he came with a dissatisfied expression, “So I snuck away to find something to do.”

 Yuuri stayed silent for a moment, searching for his words. He hadn’t spoken to someone other than his family and servants in a while, so his social skills were somewhat lacking. “I mean I understand you were bored, but,” Yuuri paused, staring down into his lap, “You are in a private area of the castle, mister.”

 The boy let out a hearty laugh, ending his fit of amusement with a shrug. “I know that’s what made it so fun, but I’m sure the guards will be coming soon, I wasn’t very discrete about leaving,” He replied with a sly smirk.

 Yuuri’s face softened a little, a small giggle escaping his lips. Yuuri had to admit, the boy was silly, and seemed nice. In most cases, and as his mother had taught him, Yuuri would have been calling for the guards, or running as he was trying to do earlier. However, the boy didn’t seem bad, just strange and interesting, which was something Yuuri rarely got to see.

 “May I ask what your name is?” Yuuri questioned meekly, a slight blush tinting his face.

 With a kind smile, the boy nodded. “Don’t be so stiff, I’m not going to bite,” He teased, “My name’s Viktor Nikiforov, and what’s yours, Piggy?”

 Yuuri’s face instantly began fuming, his eyes wide as he stared at Viktor in shock. “I’m not a Piggy!” Yuuri exclaimed.

 With a soft chuckle, Viktor let out a content sigh, his lips forming into a fond smile. Yuuri paused, pursing his lips as he regretted his sudden outburst, he normally wasn’t so loud.

 “Sorry, you’re just so cute when being teased,” Viktor commented, earning an even deeper blush from Yuuri. “But will you still tell me your name?”

 Nodding, Yuuri took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. “My name is Katsuki Yuuri.”

 Viktor paused, his expression stone faced as he stared at Yuuri. His lips parted for a moment, but Viktor quickly sewn them shut again. His gaze was strong and sent shivers down Yuuri’s spin. Yuuri couldn’t say anything as he stared back at Viktor, his expression clearly scared.

 “I’m an idiot,” Muttered Viktor, his expression softening again as he let out a long sigh. “How didn’t I know?”

 Yuuri chuckled, shrugging when he replied. “I don’t know, I mean, this part of the palace was cut off for a reason.”

 Groaning, Viktor shook his head. “I teased the crowned prince, and am acting like an idiot before him, what is wrong with me?” Said Viktor, his voice over dramatic.

 Laughing, Yuuri hesitantly put a hand on Viktor’s shoulder. “It’s okay, you’re just being silly,” Yuuri said shyly.

 At Yuuri’s touch, Viktor beamed, a small blush traveling across his cheeks. “I can’t believe the crowned prince could be so cute and kind,” Gushed Viktor, giggling when Yuuri let out a small gasp.

 Retracting his hand, Yuuri hid his blushing face, all the while Viktor continued to giggle. Yuuri didn’t think he’d been complimented as ‘cute’ and ‘kind’ this night, which was what made him so giddy. He felt happy, and a little breathless. Viktor was exotic to Yuuri, from the way Viktor acted, to how he treated Yuuri like a normal person. Yuuri was already infatuated with Viktor, even though they barely knew each other.

 Suddenly, Viktor paused, causing Yuuri to jump away from his thoughts. In the distance, the two could hear the sound of guards yelling and stomping, gaining towards Yuuri’s balcony in large strides. Viktor and Yuuri looked to each other, their eyes wide, unsure of what to do. Viktor pursed his lips, then sighed, his expression downcast.

 “Sorry Yuuri, but I should go. I’d rather not get caught by the guards tonight,” Said Viktor, an apologetic smile lacing his lips.

 Yuuri sighed, upset the Viktor had to go so soon. With a small, reassuring, smile Yuuri nodded. “Please be careful, it was fun talking to you,” Said Yuuri in a soft voice.

 Viktor sent Yuuri one last smile, ruffling the boy’s raven hair. “Don’t be sad, I’m sure we can meet again,” VIktro stated confidently.

 For a moment, a hopeful look flashed across Yuuri’s face. “It’d be nice if we could,” Yuuri said with a small smile.

 Viktor blushed for a moment, then moved back to the balcony railing, waving to Yuuri. Before Yuuri could ask how Viktor would get away, Viktor was already leaping over the railing, a small trail of mist following him. Quickly, Yuuri leapt forward, leaning over the rail worriedly. Thankfully, Viktor was fine, allowing Yuuri to exhale in relief.

 Viktor had jumped, conjuring a small platform of ice below his feet like stairs. Step to step, Viktor hopped down each one till he leapt into the meadow, glancing back up at Yuuri. Suddenly, Yuuri’s heart went boom as Viktor winked at him with the purest smile settling across his face. Waving as a reply, Yuuri watched as Viktor ran into the shrubbery surrounding the castle, escaping the guards before they could catch a glance of him.

 Yuuri let out a long, exasperated, sigh as a dopey smile formed on his lips. Resting his chin on his hand, Yuuri looked out across the meadow, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Viktor was interesting, amazing, and Yuuri couldn’t have enough of him.

 Yuuri found himself wondering if Viktor would stay true to his words, and come and visit again. Yuuri hoped he would, and that Viktor didn’t just say it on a whim. Yuuri groaned, shaking his head as he berated himself.

 He felt so easily swayed, and far to giddy. He wondered if it was strange to feel the way he did, since it was the first time he ever felt so helpless. Yuuri may have been shy and anti-social, but he did know one thing was for sure.

 Yuuri had the worst crush already, and he felt so helpless.


	2. Chapter 2: A Snowy Wonderland

 It didn’t take long for Yuuri to meet Viktor again, and when he did, Yuuri could have sworn his heart exploded. After the party that night, Yuuri resumed his studies, as per usual. Even though studying magic was a lost cause for him, Yuuri still had his basic education and royal studies to fuss over.

 Whenever Yuuri allowed his mind to wander though, or when he had some free time for himself, he found himself straying back to his small conversation with Viktor. It was short, and simple, but when Yuuri remembered those piercing blue eyes and kind smile, he found himself swooning. Yuuri lest not forget how pretty the boy’s magic was.

 For the little social and life skills that Yuuri had amassed throughout the years, he could tell after at least a week that he had a crush. At first, Yuuri thought it was strange, and even felt uncomfortable about his admiration for the boy, when they barely talked for 10 minutes. However, Yuuri then remembers their conversation, and how the boy acted.

 His kind smile, silly antics, even his elegant magics left Yuuri as nothing more than a blushing blob of a boy. For so long, Yuuri hadn’t experienced something so simplistic with someone other than his few friends and family. However, the way Viktor introduced and carried himself, in a way that was like fresh air, was captivating. Viktor wasn’t like that other people Yuuri knew, which sent him into a giddy fluster, with all uncomfortableness being set aside.

  Yuuri hoped to see Viktor again, just to talk to him, and to get to know him, however Yuuri also wanted to see his magic. Even if Yuuri couldn’t use magic as much as others, he was still fascinated by it nonetheless. Although it reminded him of what he lacked, Yuuri was still drawn to magics, especially Viktor’s.

 It wasn’t much, freezing and unfreezing ice was a simple trick that anyone could do, as long as they had the right skills, but Viktor’s way was elegant and simple, while also being aesthetically pleasing to the eye. Small swirls, an icy mist, even the cold air that surrounded Viktor’s spell was captivating to watch. It made Yuuri feel breathless as he remembered it, and a part of him wished he could see it again, which was going to happen in the near future.

 He saw Viktor three weeks later, and the day started out like any other. Yuuri joined his family for breakfast, they talked, and later went their separate ways for the day, unless otherwise. Mari went into town, Yuuri’s mother when to check on the servant counters and chat, Yuuri’s father went to do his kingly deeds, and Yuuri, as usual, went off to study.

 Just as the day had started out as easy and simplistic, so did his studies, for the most part. He read for a while, and discussed topics concerning the economy and other kingdoms with his tutor. Yuuri enjoyed learning with his tutor, who was a kind, boisterous lady named Minako.

 Minako had other students in the past before teaching Yuuri, so she taught well and with great pride in her work. Her lessons were harsh at times, while also being very extensive, but Yuuri enjoyed gaining knowledge. For what he lacked in social and magic skills, he made up for in with his smarts and comprehension skills.

 During Yuuri’s lesson that day, which involved Minako reading aloud to Yuuri as he took thorough notes, a servant had scurried into the desolate library. The library was barely used, and was filled with dust and yellowing books. With its wall’s so tall and looming over anyone who dared to enter, it was easy to hear the echoing of footsteps, or the closing of the large entrance doors.

 Minako abruptly stopped her lesson, brow furrowing as she wondered who dared to interrupt her. Sending an aggravated look to the servant, her features quickly softened as she saw their face. It was Phichit, a young servant she would sometimes teach during her free time, and also one of Yuuri’s closest (and few) friends.

 His face seemed a bit panicky, worry apparent as he drew to a stop before the two. He hunched over, panting as he held onto the corner of a wooden table. Quickly, Yuuri left his seat in favor for standing by Phichit’s side, his hand resting on the servant’s back with a concerned look across his face.

 “Phichit, are you alright? What happened?” Yuuri questioned, his voice stricken with worry as he soothed his hand up and down Phichit’s back.

 Gurlping, Phichit let out a long sigh as he looked to Yuuri, a smile lacing his lips. Phichit shook his head, finally standing up right after retracting his hand from the table. “I’m fine, Yuuri, I just needed to catch my breath,” Phichit replied to Yuuri.

 Phichit gave Yuuri a quick smile, soothing Yuuri’s worries as he quickly turned his attention to Minako. His lips were pursed for a moment as glanced back to Yuuri, then to Minako. Phichit moved his hand, coaxing Minako over so that he could whisper something into her ear.

 It was quiet, and Yuuri could barely make out a word that Phichit said besides, “he’s here,” and “everything is a mess.” After Phichit finished whispering, he moved away, both his and Minako’s face worried.

 Confused, Yuuri sent the two a questioning looking, only to receive a half-assed smile and a nervous laugh in return. Minako sent a look to Phichit, then to Yuuri, and smiled.

 “Yuuri, I’m ending your lesson for the day,” Minako said softly, her voice betraying the nervous look on her face.

 Yuuri wanted to ask why, and refuse since he didn’t wish for their lesson to end today, however a part of him knew better. Minako never got nervous, she was head strong and ready for anything. It was worrying to see her this way, especially as Yuuri had only seen her like this a hand full of times before.

 Letting out a small sigh, Yuuri nodded, earning him a soft pat on the head from Minako. She seemed thankful, which made Yuuri feel a little less upset at his decision.

“Nothing bad happened, right?” Yuuri asked.

 Smiling, Minako let out a hearty laugh, giving Yuuri some peace at mind. She was at least able to laugh as she normally would. “Everything’s fine Yuuri, don’t worry your little head over it. Phichit will be escorting you back to your room though, so be careful,” Minako stated, her smile never wavering as she glanced to Phichit.

 Phichit nodded, and although still slightly nervous, he smiled as he guided Yuuri to the door. Sending one last look to Minako, Yuuri followed Phichit out the door wordlessly, confusion still festering in his mind.

 As Yuuri followed, the usual calm that the castle held was nothing but a memory. Servants were running up and down the halls, yelling and shouting at one another as they scurried about. The place looked like a wreck, with paintings hanging by a single nail, and carpets askew.

 Looking down to see Phichit’s face, Yuuri could see he was just as confused as him, however he seemed a little tenser and more off put than Yuuri had seen him in the library. “Phichit,” Yuuri called softly, earning Phichit’s attention. “What’s going on?”

 Phichit gulped as they rounded the corner, Yuuri’s chambers right up ahead. Phichit seemed to be pondering something, his brow furrowed as he let out a sigh. “I can’t exactly tell you, but,” Phichit paused as he carefully chose his words, “someone visited the castle, and now everything’s a mess,” Phichit stated, motioning to the clear fluster fuck of a hallway that they walked down.

 Yuuri couldn’t say that he was quite sated by Phichit’s answer, but he nodded, his brow furrowed as they drew closer to his room. The doors were wide open, and upon further expectation, the door knobs were frozen off, with only small patches of ice licking at the empty spots.

 Phichit and Yuuri froze, and then stared at one another in search of an answer to the picture before them. With just a look, they both knew that the other was curious, cautious, but curious all the same. Phichit was the first to act, he carefully stepped forward, peaking his head through the doorway so that he gauged what it looked like.

 Yuuri followed behind him, and could hear a small gasp. “It’s looks like winter just threw up in here,” Phichit mumbled, causing Yuuri to pause. He knew it was stretch, and that he was likely being an idiot, but a thought came to mind. Could Viktor be here? To Yuuri, it made some sense, as Viktor did demonstrate using ice magic before, however to what extent that his magics reached was an enigma to Yuuri. That’s why, Yuuri still felt usure, but hopeful.

 Edging past Phichit, Yuuri witnessed likely one of the most amazing scene in his life. The ceiling was caked with icicles and an icy mist. The floor look like a white blanket, with a good inch of snow piled across the now hidden tiles. Ice was scattered across the walls, similar to how paint thrown on an isle would look like. Yuuri could feel his breath being taken away as he starred at his room in disbelief.

 It was like some sort of winter wonder land, all compact and fit for Yuuri’s room. Carefully, Yuuri stepped through the snow, hissing at the cold that bit at his barely covered feet. As he walked, he could see a figure on his balcony, who was weaving their hands slowly, magic steaming from their fingertips.

 From behind him, Yuuri could hear Phichit yelling his name, frantic as he noticed the figure as well, however Yuuri payed little mind. His eyes were wide, and he found himself ignoring the biting cold of the snow as he trudged forward, hope bubbling in his chest.

 It must have been Viktor on the balcony, this wonderland of snow must be his doing, and the feeling in Yuuri’s chest, the anticipation, wouldn’t tell him otherwise. Quickly, Yuuri opened the glass double doors to reveal, as he had hoped, Viktor. Yuuri let out a long breath, his cheeks flushed with excitement and his lips curled into an excited grin.

 “Yuuri!” Viktor called, his voice filled with an overwhelming joy that made Yuuri’s heart melt.

 Yuuri let out a breathless noise as he smiled, his heart bounding against his chest. Words couldn’t describe how happy Yuuri felt in that moment, and seeing Viktor filled him with some sort of small hope. He was surprised, sure, but that was nothing compared to his joy.

 A moment later, Viktor was jumping to Yuuri, capturing him in a soft hug. Yuuri was blushing like crazy, sure, but Viktor only laughed in return. After a moment, Yuuri laughed to, nuzzling into Viktor’s embrace.

 Viktor was cold, even with the layers of clothing he wore, but Yuuri didn’t mind. Everything felt so perfect, and suddenly the world around them didn’t matter, nor the embarrassment Yuuri felt at Viktor’s touch.

 His crush was here, hold him in an embrace, and laughing while doing so. Yuuri wasn’t sure how he got so lucky, but he couldn’t care less.

 Yuuri was happy in that moment, and that’s all that matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this, for once. I went though a few stages of writing this, but the end result was nice. I also randomly added in Minako, cause, why the-fuck-not. Also, since school has bombarded me with work, this fanfic will be updated once or maybe twice a week randomly. I plan on making the next few chapters shorter, but fluffier cause I why not. Anyways, thank you for reading, and have a lovely day!


	3. Chapter 3: You Gotta Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri realizes Viktor his terribly extra, but he doesn't mind.

 The events that transpired after what Yuuri would later dub “The Best Hug of My Life” were a blur, with only the most important moments being memorable. From what he could recall, Viktor was pretty happy, and his laughter only faded into a fond smile, and Yuuri was no different. Granit, Yuuri could admit he was blissfully ignorant onto why, or how Viktor got here, or why the he would have wrecked his room, but he could care less. Those thoughts would be for later, later being after he finds out why Phichit was yelling like a mad man behind him and Viktor.

 Yuuri glanced back to the entrance of his bedroom to find Phichit smiling with glee, although he seemed slightly worried. Confused, Yuuri urged himself away from the embrace, finally taking into note what Phichit was saying, and blushing in response.

 He was “aweing” at the two, his voice high and slightly teasing. Phichit, in the four years he had known Yuuri, never saw the boy so giddy, and happy, not to mention touchy with someone other than his family, and closest friends on occasion.

 Even though he didn’t know the boy very well, Phichit could hold some respect for him, because he’d brought out a side of Yuuri that Phichit hadn’t seen in long while. Unfortunately, that’s also where his worries began, and the slightly off put look in his eyes showed.

 This person, who Phchit had found out to be Viktor Nikiforov from other servants, was not supposed to be in Yuuri’s room. Just as he should not have wrecked half the castle, and should not have been anywhere else other than the castle’s west wing parlor, where the boy’s father likely sat now, fuming.

 Phichit could still remember Viktor’s father’s face when the boy ran off as they entered the castle in search of something, which Phichit now knew was Yuuri’s room. Slowly, Phichit stopped aweing and sighed. Viktor would defiantly be scolded, for a multitude of reasons, but at least Yuuri would be happy knowing why he was here.

 Phichit mentally noted that he’d have to ask Yuuri about him and Viktor’s relationship on a later date.

 In moments, guards were rushing down the halls, footsteps echoing and growing louder as they grew closer, becoming more apparent to Yuuri’s ears. Suddenly, Yuuri pride himself from Viktor’s embrace completely, and took in the situation. Wrecked halls, an ice-covered room, and what strangely seemed to be a forced break in started to turn the gears in Yuuri’s mind.

 Yuuri gave Viktor a pointed look, and Viktor allowed an impish grin to grow on his lips. Clearly, Viktor had done something stupid, or what Yuuri would like to say, silly. Yuuri didn’t know Viktor as well as he hoped, but within moments of meeting again, Yuuri learned something new. Unfortunately, that, “new thing” was Viktor being completely over the top and extra.

 Yuuri opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly closed it as two guards came marching into his room, Phichit formally stepping to the side. Within moments, the guards had placed themselves by Viktor’s sides, sharing a quick glance to Yuuri, ushering him to follow them.

 And then they were escorted, with Phichit trotting behind Yuuri, who was confused and worried. “Phichit,” Yuuri whispered, “Why is Viktor here, and what’s going on?”

 Phichit gave Yuuri a sympathetic smile, and shrugged. “I can’t tell you, but you’ll see,” Phichit replied vaguely, much to Yuuri’s despair. Yuuri looked over to Viktor, who walked in front of him and was wedged in-between the two guards. Yuuri admitted he was a little worried over what was going to happen to Viktor, but it quickly melted away.

 Viktor looked over his shoulder, sensing Yuuri’s gaze and replied with a confident smile, along with a wink. Yuuri blushed, and Phichit playfully elbowed Yuuri. Viktor allowed a giggle to slip through his lips, causing the guards to give him a pointed look.

 Yuuri recovered quickly, however, and sent a glance to Phichit, who only smiled in return.

 In moments, the group of five were at the west wing, a side of the castle reserved for important guests and meetings held with Yuuri’s father. Yuuri felt slightly intimidated, since he was usually never allowed to this side of the castle. Unfortunately, once the group made it to the parlor, Phichit had to excuse himself, since servants of his standing weren’t allowed in.

 Yuuri never went into this room alone, but then he remembered, Viktor was coming to, and he felt a little bit better. The guards subtracted themselves from Viktor’s side, and went to open the, tall, wooden double doors for the two.

 Yuuri sent a glance to Viktor, trying to see his expression, but the boy seemed neutral. Viktor edged closer to Yuuri, their hands brushing against one another, and a smile blooming on Viktor’s face. “It’s okay,” Viktor reassured in a quick whisper.

 Before Yuuri could reply, Viktor moved away, and the doors were opened, revealing the west wing’s parlor. The walls were tall, and had tapestries lined along them. The floor had a soft, red carpet, lying over the hard-tiled floors. The room was a chestnut color, along with the furniture in it, whose cushions were as red as the floor.

 Along-side Viktor, Yuuri entered the room to find a few familiar faces inside, along with a new one that seemed rather old and angry. For one, Yuuri could see Seung-Gil, a young guard who often helped around the west wing, and was also a friend of Yuuri’s. Beside him sat Yuuri’s parents, who were sitting across from the angry looking man.

 The top of the man’s head was bald, with gray hair growing on the sides. His clothing was similar to Viktor’s, with a white button down and expensive black pants. Unlike Viktor, however, the man wore a blue cloak that was decorated with jewels and golden designs. It looked fancy, and expensive, almost like something a king would wear.

 Yuuri looked over to Viktor, who had an impish grin planted on his face. Yuuri could see Viktor’s grin was directed towards the other man, allowing an air of tension to form between the two. Yuuri didn’t like the atmosphere, so instead he turned to look over at his parents. His father smiled at him, and his mother patted a spot beside her, ushering Yuuri over with a soft grin.

 Yuuri quickly made his way to his mother’s side, planting himself onto the comfy seat beside her. Soon after, Viktor walk over to the angry man’s side, whose eyes were like daggers, and ready to kill. It sent shivers up Yuuri’s spin, so he quickly looked over to his parents, their gazes neutral and unreadable.

 It was hard to tell exactly what was going on, so he sent a quick, questioning, glance to Seung-Gil. In return, reading Yuuri’s expression to a point as he always did, Seung-Gil shrugged. Sighing, Yuuri leaned back in his chair, waiting for someone to speak.

 It was the angry man that spook first. He stood, his stature shorter than Yuuri had anticipated, and stepped forward, looking Yuuri’s parent’s in the eye. He looked back to Viktor for a moment, ushering the boy over. In moments, the two stood beside one another, and the man’s lips parted as he began to speak in a gruff voice.

 “King Tohiyo and Queen Hiroko,” Said the man, pausing to look over to Yuuri, “and Prince Yuuri I apologize for my son’s actions and damage,” Said the man earnestly as he bowed.

 Beside the man, Viktor sent the King and Queen an apologetic smile, neglecting to bow, which was considered proper manors. The man growled, and shoved Viktor’s head down, forcefully causing him to bow.

 Viktor let out a “ouch!”, and quickly apologized again. Yuuri sat, tensed, as he waited for his parents’ reaction, but his worries went away when his father smiled, and his mother chuckled.

 “It’s fine, Yakov, you two may raise your heads,” Hiroko stated softly with a smile. Beside her, Yuuri’s father nodded, ushering the two men up with the notion of his hand.

 “It’s understandable that Prince Viktor would be rambunctious, he has been quite excited for this visit, after all,” Said Yuuri’s mother, her gaze slipping over to look specifically at Viktor, “His letters showed it quite clearly.”

 Viktor beamed, nodding energetically. Still terribly confused, Yuuri tugged on his mother’s sleeve, his lips pursed as he looked for his words. “What’s going on? What are you guys talking about?” Yuuri whispered to his mother.

 In reply, he received large grin from his mother, who soon turned her attention back to the man she called “Yakov.”

 “After the gathering, earlier this month, King Yakov of Hiemlsk had offered his son’s services as a magics tutor for you,” His father explained.

 “What do you mean?” Asked Yuuri, still not understanding the circumstances. It makes no sense to Yuuri onto why the Heimlsk’s King would offer such a thing. The Heimlsk kingdom, from what Yuuri had been taught, was a kingdom far north, in the artic regions of the world. The people of the kingdom were known for their extraordinary magic abilities, but also their solitude. Heimlsk people never offered anything unless they needed to.

 Yuuri didn’t really put much thought into it, however, as another thought came to mind. Viktor was Heimslk, as well as a prince? It was strange, Yuuri had always been told Heimslk were serious and mature, similar to Yakov. Viktor was a lot younger than Yakov, so Yuuri could understand him not being as mature, but Heimslk were always uptight and formal, which was the polar opposite of Viktor.

 Seeing his confusion, Yakov began to explain. “At the gathering, my son,” Yakov quickly glared to Viktor and continued, “Caused a commotion amongst the guests and yourself, as your father had explained. However, as an apology, and at your parents’ request, we’ve decided to allow Viktor to become your magics tutor for a period of time.” Yakov explained thoroughly in a monotoned voice.

 Yuuri froze, speechless as he took in the words that the King said. After a moment, Yuuri finally felt the gears in his head turning, along with his anxieties kicking in and the sinking of his heart. This couldn’t be happening, this shouldn’t be happening were Yuuri’s first thoughts.

 The idea of Viktor tutoring him was perfect, great even. The thought made Yuuri unbelievably happy, but the addition of magic worried him. Yuuri loved watching magic, but attempting magic was a whole other story. Yuuri had spent years practicing, and failing, magics. Regardless of Viktor’s magic abilities, Yuuri knew it wouldn’t work, that Viktor wouldn’t be able to help him.

 It worried Yuuri, because he really did like Viktor. What if he became frustrated that Yuuri wouldn’t be able to learn, or begin pitying him like others do? It frightened Yuuri, just as much as it frightened him to hope to be able to learn magics.

 Yuuri already failed so many times before, and experienced far too much disappointments on his own. He didn’t want to experience it again, especially with Viktor.

 Yuuri bit his lip, his fists clenching in his lap. He needed to say something, anything. _Just smile, and nod, and thank them for the offer. Make sure you act formal, and try not to show how fake the formalities feel._

Taking in a deep breath, Yuuri looked to Yakov and Viktor, but his eyes caught Viktor’s beautiful smile, and he froze again. Viktor looked excited, and confident, with a grin that stretched ear to ear. Yuuri blushed, but somewhere a switch flipped in his mind.

 Viktor’s smile seemed true, and it made Yuuri happy, despite his worries. It felt like Viktor’s confidence was contagious, and slowly, Yuuri started to feel uplifted. Yes, maybe Yuuri was still worried since he couldn’t entirely convince himself that he’d be able to learn magics, but he felt better. He felt like maybe he wouldn’t be lying when he thanked Yakov for allowing Viktor to become his tutor.

 Quickly, Yuuri clutched his mother’s sleeve, sending her and his father a thankful smile. Then, Yuuri switched his gaze back to Yakov and Viktor, and smiled.

 “Thank you, King Yakov, for offering Viktor to become my magics tutor, I look forward to his lessons,” Yuuri said earnestly, a smile tugging at his lips.

 As a reply, Yakov nodded, and Viktor practically sparkled. Yuuri took in a deep breath, as he let his thoughts wander for a moment. Yuuri just wanted to believe this tutoring would work, he wanted to believing that hoping for the best wouldn’t end for the worst.

 And god did he want to believe that Viktor’s smile would never change into anything less than happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so remember when I said this would update "weekly?" Ya well that went out the fucking window. I apologize for the delay, but for a while I lost so much inspiration and I got really REALLY depressed for no reason, which I can't control, unfortunately. However, earlier this week I got my inspiration back and began brainstorming ideas for this fic, and another one that I may work on in my own time.(Flower shop/stripper AU with a twist) Anyways, I really tried getting this out before the end of this week, so sorry if it seems rushed. Also, I noticed someone recommended this fic on Tumblr, so thank you that really made my day! Thanks again for reading, hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Aye!! Second fic for this fandom! I've always wanted to do a magics AU, but I could never find a good context to put it in. I experimented a lot, which was why this chapter took me a week to write. In all honesty I'm still experimenting and I'm unsure of how I want to go about this fic, so I plan on trying to make super fluffy and shit. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and, something to add, the title was inspired by Helpless from the musical Hamilton. (which you should all listen to cause that is perfection) Have a wonderful day and keep being beautiful people!


End file.
